For Your Special Day
by Just Another Smith
Summary: Oneshot: Tifa had always been so thoughtful... A short, cheerful fic. Happy Birthday, Vince.


_For Your Special Day_

Pairing: Handsome Vincent and Sexy Tifa ™

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not getting paid (unfortunately).

Warnings: Nothing unsuitable.

AN: This is my first Vincent/Tifa, so please go easy on me. My writing is rusty, and these are harder than I initially thought. Which only makes me admire other VinTi fic writers even more.

- - -

Vincent had plenty of other things to be doing, besides footslogging around the mansion vacantly, looking for something to do. …Right?

Ahem, yes, right.

Important things, like… cleaning, and such. The cobwebs and dust were, you know, getting to be a nuisance.

Instead of tackling the labor, though, he busied himself by gazing through a window on the top story, out at the snow-covered Nibelheim below. Distantly, he wondered if the little town would ever be the same again. The several pots of dead plants scattered about this room filled the air with a musty smell. A few moldy floorboards creaked beneath his boots as he trudged downstairs to the front entrance, with no particular purpose in mind.

He was startled when he noticed a new, fresh aroma lingering in the vast room. His walking stopped abruptly and his ruby-red eyes narrowed. There was surely no possible way for that strikingly familiar scent, that admittedly lovely scent, to have drifted into this dark place without incident. That scent belonged to none other than his former comrade, Tifa Lockheart.

So, why was it here? She certainly was not an intruder with ill intentions. No, Tifa had no reason to mean him harm. However, there had to be a reason for her to have come here. Vincent was positive in his mind that he was not that reason. Maybe she thought the mansion was empty, and wanted a place to go, for some quiet time. Yes, that was obviously it.

In the silence, he could hear his quickening heartbeat.

Was she still here?

He listened, straining to hear any movement. He thought of calling out her name, but then decided against it. If she was still here, and needed quiet time, it would be best to let her continue thinking he was not here, so as not to disturb her peace.

However, he heard no sound that would give away her presence, and was about to dismiss himself as a crazy man, who was just smelling things, when he spotted an object very out of place, on the small stand by the front door.

It was a sparkling glass vase, and in it rested a flower… one that wasn't dead, unlike the other plants here. It stood straight up on its stem, bathing in the evening light radiating through the windows, and was a lush yellow color. It gave off yet another pleasing fragrance to his enhanced senses.

He blinked and raised an elegant brow beneath his bandana, warily approaching it. It was unquestionably out of place here, for many reasons. One of them being it was early October, freezing outside. The ground was blanketed with snow. Where did the flower come from? And, this was the Shinra Mansion. As far as he was concerned, things that were alive did not belong here.

It was sitting atop a white envelope. A letter. Gingerly, he set the vase aside and picked it up, running a gloved human finger across the neat, curvy writing. _Vincent Valentine_, it read.

So she did know he was here. He could hardly hold his hand steady as he ripped it open, slowly, with a golden finger. He was surprised at himself with how impatient he was. Somehow this was testing his nerves.

Once open, he tossed the envelope, and held up the contents for inspection.

A photo, black and white, of Tifa, and the little girl, Marlene. Tifa wore her shy, subtle smile, and little Marlene displayed her unabashed grin, proudly. He studied the photograph for a moment longer before setting it down and looking at the letter.

_Dear Vincent,_

_I hope you're not allergic to flowers or anything… because I got you some from the church. They're still there, even in this harsh winter. Can you believe it? I think it's because she's there, maybe she still takes care of them. I was told that you were staying here, but I was afraid I might bother you, so I just dropped off your present. I do hope you like it! To be honest, I had no idea what to get you._

He suddenly envisioned her sitting at her desk, busily scribbling away, with the plant sitting in front of her ready to be placed in the vase. Absently he wondered why she'd decided to give him such a beautiful flower. Surely it would belong better with someone else, someone more worthy of her thoughtful gifts. What was the occasion?

_Vincent, don't you get lonely sometimes, living all by yourself? You know you're always welcome to visit. It would be nice to see you! I get lonely, too, you know._

There was a strange warmth in his stomach; too kind, she was too kind. He shifted his weight, and cleared his throat. The next line caught him off guard again:

_Happy Birthday, Vincent. Please stop by sometime. I'll even whip you up a drink, on the house!_

_Love,  
Tifa_

How could he have forgotten about his own birthday? Time must have become _so_ unimportant to him. Better yet, had he even told anyone?

Maybe…

Maybe she could better explain her know-hows in person.

Yes, perhaps it wouldn't hurt, to have a drink or two.

- - -

AN: I hope you like it! Or at the very least, I hope you didn't hate it. XP I might continue it at some point, maybe. Perhaps.

Reviews _always_ make my day. Thank you, ahead of time, to anyone who reviews.

Oh, and happy birthday, Vinny!

EDIT  
Nov 26: I decided to continue it! Check the story under my profile, _Disclosed To You_. Thank you!


End file.
